Characterization - Family
Characterization - Family Characterization refers to the way in which characters are portrayed and developed in a story. This includes the way that characters are drawn and decision they make. Mariam’s close family is developed during the memoir, as well as other supporting characters. Rob – Mariam’s Husband Mariam’s husband is a primary character in this memoir. Though not expressly developed throughout the memoir, Rob is with Mariam throughout the story, and remains with Mariam while her kids move away and begin new lives. Rob is a university professor and very similar to Mariam in terms of beliefs and attitude. His unwavering love for Mariam is apparent throughout the memoir. Rob is never frustrated with Mariam, he always saw the lighter and brighter side, and simply smiled and commented kindly when her behaviour shifted from the Alzheimer’s. Rob was the faithful character. Sarah - Mariam's Daughter Though the memoir is written from Sarah’s perspective, it is not directly her story, and her character development is second to Mariam’s. From an early age, Sarah was close with her mother and would always call to her for support and assistance. Sarah reciprocated this later as the Alzheimer’s began to show symptoms. Sarah was the first person to insist that the family should seek help for Mariam, and she was the first to sit down and ask Mariam about what was happening. Sarah took every opportunity to help her mom through the disease – at one point taking videos of her mom talking to show her later. Sarah was the guardian in the memoir. Hannah - Mariam's Daughter Unlike Sarah, Hannah had less patience for her mother’s disease and related antics. Hannah was more focused on starting a family and marrying the right man, she felt her life would not start until she married. Hannah did not accompany the family on their trips to Mexico, and she was not with Rob and Marriam during several doctor visits. Later in the memoir however, Hannah spent more time with Mariam. Hannah was the first to notice that Mariam has stopped recalling names, and near the end, Hannah was the only one sitting with Mariam when she stopped breathing. Hannah was the flawed character, self-interested in the beginning, but redeeming near the end. Debbie – Mariam’s Oldest Sister Debbie (along with Susannah/Sukey) spent a lot of time with Mariam throughout the memoir. The sisters were close, and twice a year Debbie would drive to New Brunswick to visit. Debbie felt strongly about how Mariam should have raised her kids, and often interjected with her own opinions. As the Alzheimer’s developed, Debbie spent several months, over the course of the disease, with Mariam. Debbie was willing to take care of Mariam for month long bouts, but she was impatient with Mariam’s illness, and would complete her sentences and do things for Mariam even when Mariam was still able to help herself. Debbie was the enforcer in the memoir. She had a strong opinion and acted how she felt. Susannah – Mariam's Older Sister Sukey – as they called her – spent much less time with Mariam throughout the memoir, though she also visited Mariam throughout the year. Sukey was around during the wedding and final days of Mariam’s life. Sukey was a bystander throughout the memoir. Long before the Alzheimer’s, Sukey’s husband died, and she spent some time living with Mariam while she recovered from the loss. Donimo – Sarah’s Partner Donimo appears later in the memoir as Sarah’s second female partner after a disastrous double-break-up with her first female partner. Donimo travels to Mexico with Sarah and her parents, helps take care of Mariam, and deeply supports Sarah throughout the entire memoir. Donimo is a faithful support character for Sarah throughout the second half of the story. References Changing Minds. (2016). Character types. Retrieved from Changing Minds.Org: http://changingminds.org/disciplines/storytelling/characters/character_types.htm Leavitt, S. (2010). Tangles. Calgary: Freehand Books.